The Princess of Misery
by Lady Tarrin Dog Demon
Summary: She will become the princess of all demons, but first she must pass her test to prove that she is capable of being the demons future queen. She will lose her powers on her 18th birthday and she will have to survive for the next month without her powers, and that is when her life became her very own nightmare, and she will never escape. Rated M.


Chapter 1

How It Began

Hey guys I hope you enjoy this new story, warning this story will have sex and masturbation in it! If you don't like it then do not read this story! (I don't own Inuyasha, but I own the ocs)

When you make a mistake it's always something kind of small like you made a mistake on a test, or maybe slept with someone you wish you hadn't... Well mine was worse than anything I could have imagined, the events leading up to my mistake was all out of love for one guy who most people wouldn't even give a second chance to, he may not have been special to them but... He was special to me, and someone I feel in love with.

It was spring, the wind blew warm, while the air stayed cool. School had just finished spring break; I was up at 6am getting ready for a day of school. It's my senior year, but I still have until May before graduation and it is only in the middle of march, so I couldn't celebrate just yet... Though I'm sure Roman might see to that. Roman jezz even thinking his name makes me blush, we've been friends since kids, he was shy and timid so he was an easy target for bullies. I've befriended him not because I felt sorry for him. It's because I needed a friend too. I never really had friends as a child, I wasn't timed, but I was shy and never could find the words to strike up a worthy conversation but never had the problem of bullies... It was like I was invisible. So upon being his friend I also became is protector of sorts, when bullies come after him I take it upon myself to protect him. I'm strong enough to take on 5 boys, if I were any other mortal girl I probably would have been bested, but fortunately for Roman and myself I am a demon, a dragon demon at that. I'm also the princess of the demons, of course I won't become a full queen until I pass my test... Or maybe it's more of a matter of survival, I won't know when but my powers will be gone for a span of a month, I will be weak as a mortal, of course I would still be a demon... Just with no powers.

I looked into the mirror to apply my makeup. I never needed much being a demon we are virtually beautiful, perfect on the outside, but most demons are completely ugly on the inside, they see humans as pathetic, arrogant, and greedy. As true as they are there are others that are not, Roman is physically weak, but he is strong, he faces bullies and not once faltered into depression over not being liked... Not like some that I have seen. He would give is life to save someone in need. Demons are cruel, hateful, and would never do such a thing, but like though special humans there are a few demons who care for the human race. I applied my black eye shadow to my eye lid, and then my jet black eye liner, I smooth the gel around my hazel eyes, then I add the mascara, and that's it, I take my brush and brush out my hair, my hair is black on top, and red underneath, then I go to my closet and grab my skinny jeans, there brown and black leopard print on one leg, and completely black on the other leg. I then grab my top, it's a off the shoulder tunic, it's thin and light, but not see through, and it's got a cute chibi leopard on it, it's my favorite outfit since I love leopard print stuff, and because Roman bought it for Yule back in December. I grab my back pack and head down stairs. I throw my bag on the couch and grab myself some breakfast. My 'father' already left for work, so I will have some time to myself before school. I go to the kitchen counter for my (of course) leopard print purse, I pull out my phone from its designated spot. I open up the wallet case to revile my HTC one x, I like droids better then iPhones, more features, and you can customize it to your liking. I check my texts Romans picture pops up on my screen, one texted, it said "good morning." Of course that makes my heart beat faster, I reply with a good morning, and I will meet you at school. Even though I just texted him I wanted to just call him and confess my love to him, could I confess? Would he feel the same? Or would he laugh in my face? I contemplated this for a minute but then decide not to, at least for now. I grab a cereal bar, and a cold soda from the fridge. School starts at 8am but it's just now turned 7, and I live in town so it won't take me only five minutes to get to the school. So I have nearly thirty to forty minutes to get to school. I finish my bar far too quickly and decide to see if Roman wouldn't mind if I came over now... But I stop myself before I could. "Give him some me time! He sees you every day, five him some space!" I yell at myself.

I sigh and decide to read for a little bit, I take my phone to the book app and decided to cringe to 50 shades freed... I liked 50 shades of grey, and the 2nd book was tolerable, but I so far can't say the same of this one. I only have 15 pages left to read so I force myself to pass the time. But then my mind begins to wonder... How would sex with Roman be? After the sudden thought I began to feel a slight throb in the right spot. Just thinking about sex with Roman turned me on, and made me crazy, I'm such a horn dog, what is wrong with me... I'm going to be excited all day now! I torture myself, and this isn't the first time I thought about him sexually, and honestly we have fooled around, once out of curiosity… and being horny teenagers didn't help, but never had sex. I want him so bad... Maybe I should just come out and tell him. I decided I needed to be supervised by the watchful adults of the high school... But not before I try to take care of the tortuous throb myself.

I take my jeans off and got to my closet, I grab a box that has my thongs inside; I push them aside and grab my vibrator. It is a 7 inch rabbit, I was going to settle for something a little cheaper, but let's just say if you want a play toy get the rabbit... of course nothing beats the real thing. I go to my bed, an pull my thong off, I'm already wet, I lay down, spread my legs and insert it into my vigina, I moan as it stretches me from the inside, I start the rabbit, and immediately I am immersed with pleasure, The rotation of the penis, and the rabbit ears playing with my clit made me cry out in pleasure. I let the rabbit ears pulse and stop, while the penis would rotate clockwise, and then counter clockwise. I have the setting on low to start out, and then crank it up to high, I'm crying out in pleasure until hear something at the door, I quickly sit up to find Roman in to door way! I quickly shut off the rabbit, but don't take it out of my vigina. I'm so embarrassed; my mind is racing, at the same time I'm even more excited, Roman walked in on me masturbating... That's actually really hot... Damn if only I had gotten completely naked... I quickly shook the thoughts from my head. I'm waiting for him to say something; he's so adorable with his short black hair, his blue eyes, his porcelain skin, with the same color lips. He's so amazing.

"Melissa! I am so sorry! I had no Idea that your were-... Um... uh... You know... Pleasuring yourself."

Just him saying that makes me want him more, and I almost regret what I say.

"Do you want to join me for a quickie?" I instantly blush.

He swallows

"I would love to, but we would be late for class." I wonder if he is joking.

"Your right, mister 'never skip a day in his life'. I smile at him, because he has never missed a day in his life, he wouldn't miss it for even sex. So instead of pleasure I decide to torture him, since I can't have any relief. I slowly pull out the rabbit, its glistening with my juices, I could have sworn that I see Roman lick his lips, but pass it off as imagination. I grab the wet towelettes and clean the rabbit before putting it back inside the box of thongs, and place it back in the closet, all the while my lower half naked, I turn to Roman who is blushing a beet red, he can't take his eyes off me, I grab my thong and slowly place it on, and then my pants.

I'm no longer indecent and we head downstairs.

"You didn't have to tease me, you know."

"I know, but you interrupted me, so I figure if I suffer, then you have to suffer with me."

"So what got you so excited? Is it mating season?" He asked

Mating season happens 3 months out if each season. Also demons don't feel the effects of mating season until they hit 18 and that's next month for me...but that doesn't stop regular hormones, I hope I can control myself.

"No, but somebody might be the cause of it." I hinted at him, but he's so oblivious to my hit.

I looked at the time 7:30.

"We should get going."

We both got up, he must still be embarrassed, and he's normally very chatty. We get up, he is a tall 5'7" compared to my barley 5'. He is skinny; with a bit of a womanish curve weighing in at 150lbs, while I am slim and very curvy With a cup size of 36 C, with an hourglass figure (demons are built to be desired to devour humans. Of course that has been banned a few 100 years ago).

I grab my heels and put them on, and grab my bag, and purse, I lock the door on my way out. I look up at the sky clouds cover the sky, and hide the sun, too bad it won't be a sunny day.

I get in Romans car and he drives to the school, we reach the school five minutes later, and we head to our locker, we usually share a locker since the one Roman bought the day of school is close to our classes. We have all the same classes, we have first is trig, art, world history, and criminal justice.

I bend down to get into our locker only to have my thong rub up against my cliterous, a low gasp escapes my mouth, Roman looks at me, automatically knowing I'm still suffering from this morning.

He gives me an apologetic smile, and hands me my book. I put the book in my bag, and we head to class. We talk about the video games that will be coming out. I turn the corner and the leader of Romans bully, hes a 6'1" he's got muscles, he has long blond hair, and blue eyes, he's attractive but not on the inside. He grabs my arm and twists it behind my back! I cry out in pain, all the students went to class, and the teachers turned a blind eye to us, because he's the mayor's son.

"I'm getting real sick of you interfering in our business!"

Anger grew inside of me, "Roman is my business!"

I kick him in the stomach, and he lets go, but not before landing a slap on my cheek. In response I punch him in the face.

"You'll get what's coming, and it's going to be 100 times worse!" He threatened as he walked away.

"Yeah yeah, keep talking."

"Melissa I wish you wouldn't do that, he's really going to hurt you one day." His voice oozed with worry.

Guilt and sadness filled me, "I'm sorry Roman but I can't let him hurt you."

"I won't let him get the best of me, but I'm sorry for worrying you nonetheless."

"Now let's get to class, were late as it is."

I roll my eyes since the bell hasn't even rung. We make it to class just in time; the bell rang as we made it to our seats. I immediately daydream about being with roman…

That's it for now, if you like it then let me know, and I will happily continue this story since there is so much I have planned for the protagonist, and the inuyasha characters.


End file.
